Carring You Move On
by Khasabat04
Summary: Tidak hanya menjadi seorang gege yang baik namun aku akan berusaha menjadi malaikatmu Exo Suju Ukiss


**Aku akan menjaganya, menjaga pesan mommy/ Bagaimana aku menerimanya?/ Mama bisakah kau melihatku?/ Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu, ku mohon kembalilah..**

**Acak-Acakan**

**Ukiss—EXO—Super Junior  
Yaoi|Genderswict**

" Wu Fan, kau bilang ingin sekali merasakan masakan mommymu kan? Kau bilang ingin merasakan betapa lembutnya masakan yang mommymu berikan yakan? Makanlah..dan kau akan merasakan masakan yang selalu mommymu buatkan.."

" what?"

Beberapa tahun kemudian.  
Kevin terbangun saat sebelum alarm kesayangannya berbunyi, namja berumur 16 tahun itu berjalan sambil menguap kecil menuju kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai mencuci mukanya ia bergegas kedapur dan mencoba memasak sesuatu untuk mengawali harinya.

" Kriisss ge! Palliwa bangun!"

Teriaknya setelah dua piring nasi goring tersaji di atas meja makan.

" aiss, brisik!"

Umpatan seseorang yang Kevin panggil Kris ge itu membuatnya tersenyum. Wu Fan atau yang selalu Kevin panggil Kris itu duduk diseberang meja, namja yang selama 4 tahun terahir bersamanya itu masih saja terlihat dingin.

" Ge, apa kampus baruku akan bagus seperti di Canada?"

" ya, kau yang merengek untuk pindah kesini kenapa tanya padaku?"

Ucapan dingin Kris hanya di angguki oleh Kevin.

" Ge, kita satu wilayaha kan?"

" aiss, kau satu kampus denganku jadi jangan tanya-tanya lagi..dan makanlah sarapanmu!"

Sebenarnya Kriss tidak seratus persen menyalahkan Kevin yang mengajaknya pindah ke Korea, terlebih setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Wu Xhang yang membuat kedua namja itu menjadi yatim piatu membuat Kriss ingin membuang semua masa lalunya. Dan Kriss cukup umur untuk mengetahui bahwa Kevin adalah dongsaeng kandungnya semenjak Kevin mencoba menolong Wu Xhang yang butuh donor meski pada ahirnya terlambat.  
Kriss memandangi Kevin yang sedang asik membuat bekal untuk keduanya, melihat namja berumur 16 tahun itu sekilas semua orang akan berpikir dia berumur 12 tahun karna manisnya. Kriss terkekeh sambil menggeleng.

" Wae?"

" ani, cepat kalau tidak ingin terlambat.."

Kevin mengangguk dan bergegas.  
INHA university terasa sangat lengang saat keduanya berjalan memasuki ruangan administrasi. Seorang yeoja cantik berumur dibawah 30 tahunan tersenyum manis mencubit pipi Kevin gemas. Jika tidak ada Kriss wajah manis Kevin tidak akan selamat.

" hehe, sudah lama sejak aku berkunjung kesana..kau masih saja imut-imut!"

" yaaa..ajumma..appoh.."

Yeoja bertagname Park Jung Soo itu tersenyum sekilas langsung mencium pipi Kevin, saat ingin mencium Kriss ia berhenti dan memandang Kriss.

" boleh?"

Kriss hanya diam tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia tau jika Jung Soo adalah sepupu dari eomanya namun ia tidak begitu dekat karna memang tidak pernah bertemu hingga pemakaman Wu Xhang.  
Setelah basa-basi Jungsoo mengantar Kevin ke kelasnya. Setelah yakin ia meninggalkan Kevin di kelasnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kriss.

" senang melihat kalian disini, Minhyun eoni sering bercerita padaku banyak hal tentang kau saat kau baru lahir.."

Kriss mengangguk sopan.

" nah ini kelas pertamamu..aku harap kau segera bisa beradaptasi dengan penghuni kelas.."

Jungsoo tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada Kriss. Setelah seorang keluar dari dalam kelas, LeeJoon tersenyum menyuruh Kriss masuk. Suasana kelas mulai tenang saat namja tampan tadi melambaikan tangannya mencoba mendiamkan kelas.

" kita punya teman baru, nah silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu.."

Kriss mengangguk.

" I am Kriss-Wu nice to meet you.."

Ucapan perkenalan singkat dari Kriss menambah suasana menjadi tak terkendali. Banyak yeoja yang berdecak kagum karna sikap cool nya, dan dengan penuh charisma ia berjalan menuju bangku disamping namja manis bernama Xi Lu Han sesuai interuksi dari Leejoon songsaenim. Luhan tersenyum mengangguk saat Kriss duduk disampingnya.  
Dua jam pelajaran membuat otak Kriss sedikit bergidig nyeri, bagaimana mungkin ia akan menghadapi mata kuliah yang membosankan dengan kalimat-kalimat yang beberapa ia ketahui. Meski menguasai 4 bahasa dengan benar dan fasih, Kriss tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa hangul kecuali dengan Kevin dan itupun akan ia campur dengan bahasa Mandarin dan inggrisnya. Saat jam istirahat Kriss keluar, di ikuti yang lainnya.

" Hei Kriss, kita menunggu di kantin yuk.."

" ne?"

Merasa Kriss bingung, ke empat namja di depannya itu tersenyum.

" kenalkan, namaku Zhang Yi Xing, atau kau bisa memanggilku Lay aku keturunan cina korea hehe.."

Ucap seorang namja manis dengan topi yang dimiringkan.  
Seorang dengan senyum maskulin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" jangan kaku begitu haha, aku Kim Joon Myun. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho dan aku pacar Lay jadi jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mendekati Lay ku.."

" mwo?"

Kriss memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang Suho katakan, hanya Luhan yang mengangguk-angguk mencoba menjelaskan padanya dengan bahasa mandarin. Kriss yang sudah mengerti menatap kedua namja itu dengan tatapan datar.

" Lay Hyuuuuung! Lay Hyuuuuuuuung!"

Suara teriakan menginterupsi wajah merona Lay, semua mengarahkan pandangan kearah dua namja yang berlari mendekati mereka. Lay menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan, ia tau jika dua orang itu meneriakan namanya dengan lari-lari pasti ada yang terjadi. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi terengah-engah mendekat , Park Chan yeol. Di belakangnya seorang dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dari pada Chanyeol mengikuti, Do Kyung Soo.

" ada apa?"

" Tao, ge! Tao berkelahi dengan murid baru!"

" Aiss, apa lagi sih yang manusia panda itu lakukan? Dimana?"

" ikut aku!"

Lay mendesah dan berlari mengikuti Chanyeol dan Kyung Soo. Kriss yang merasa mendengar namja pendek yang melapor membawa-bawa kata murid baru langsung ikut teman barunya ketempat kejadian.  
Kevin tersenyum sambil mengayunkan pedang kayu yang ada di tangannya, mencoba menyerang namja china dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang mengalah diantara keduanya, seakan menikmati pertarungan mereka keduanya tidak sadar jika arena lapangan basket tersebut sudah dipadati anak-anak yang tadinya tidak sengaja menonton dan kini menyoraki keduanya bahkan beberapa ada yang bertaruh. Lay muncul dari pintu samping bersama teman-temannya, ia melirik pada namja pigeon yang melihatnya takut-takut.

" Huang Zi Tao! Berhenti!"

Tao yang merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menghentikan acungan pedang kayunya kearah Kevin dan tepat Kevin pengenai kepalanya. Saat sedang berjingkrak ria Kevin melihat Kriss dibelakang namja yang memanggil nama lawannya dengan keras. Dengan sekali Tao membalas kelakuan Kevin. Membuat Kevin meringis dan menoleh padanya.

" kau ini preman atau apaan sih panda!? _Gege_ sudah pusing menerima surat peringatan dari universitas karna kelakuanmu itu!"

" _gege_.."

" aku tidak mau tau, kau melanggar janjimu untuk tidak berkelahi lagi..dan kau Eli!"

Seorang namja muncul dari kerumunan, ia mendesah dan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi tetap saja di potong oleh Lay.

" ge-"

" kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku marah! Aku akan meminta appa untuk mendeportasi kalian ke China!"

Tao dan Eli kaget, di deportasi keChina? Keduanya menggeleng. Masa-masa kelam di china membuat dua namja berbeda umur itu menggeleng memninta waktu untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. Namun sepertinya keduanya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan namja cantik bernama lengkam Zhang Zi Xing tersebut. Kriss maju dan menatap Kevin, yang meringis.

" bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi Kevin Woo?"

Ucapan datar dari Kriss membuat beberapa namja disana menatapnya tidak percaya. Lay menoleh kearah Kriss yang sedang menatap seorang namja manis yang tersenyum sambil mengusap perlahan kepalanya.

" persiapan lomba ge..dia mengajariku.."

" lomba?"

Lay mengguman sedikit. Eli mengangguk,

" dia mahasiswa baru dikelas kami, kau ingatkan kalau minggu depan akan ada vestifal olahraga angkatan 1 kan? Nah, kelas kami menyiapkan segalanya entah itu atletik atau yang lainnya. Dan saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia pernah ikut pelatihan bela diri ahirnya songsaenim Jung menyuruh Tao mengajarinya..jangan salah paham dulu.."

Lay menoleh kearah Kevin yang mengangguk-angguk.  
Suasana kantin terasa begitu ramai saat semua flawers boy berkumpul ditambah dengan dua tambahan baru membuat mahasiswa-mahasiswa kecentilan berlalulalang. Chanyeol yang memang ramah membalas salam mereka beberapa kali sebelum ia capek dan hanya tersenyum. Namja-namja tampan berkumpul menghiasi pemandangan indah disiang hari.

" huuft, hampir saja Lay-ge mendrportasiku..huhu.."

Eli memperhatikan Kevin yang sedang sibuk tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar sendok di dalam gelas jusnya, Eli tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana tiba-tiba memanyunkan wajahnya saat mendapati jus di dalam gelasnya habis. Kriss yang tidak sengaja melihat tatapan Eli kearah Kevin melirik sebentar kemudian menyodorkan gelas jusnya yang sisambut gembira Kevin. Dapat Kriss lihat perubahan wajah Eli yang berbeda. Saat mengangkat wajahnya ia mendapati seorang memandangnya tanpa berkedip, pertama ia tidak sadar jika Kriss yang dilihati namun tidak ada orang lain di belakang Kriss.  
Kriss yang merasa di pandangi langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.  
Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan yang memijit pelipisnya mendapati Lay masih mewanti-wanti Eli dan Tao. Kiseop terkekeh pelan matanya masih tertuju pada Eli yang cemberut. Tao menoleh kearah Eli dan mendengus kesal,

" kau tidak menolongku Hyung!"

" aiss, kau tau sendiri Lay _gege_ mu itu seperti apa?"

" tapi setidaknya si Angelic face menyelamatkan kita dari serbuan Zhang Yi Xing itu.."

Gumanan Eli membuat Tao dan Kiseop mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Kevin yang masih menikmati Jus dari gelas Kriss. Chanyeol menatap Eli kaget.

" hyung? Kau mengatakan apa tadi? Mworago?"

" eh? Ani, ah..sepertinya hari ini cerah sekali.."

Eli langsung ngacir dari pandangan chingu-chingunya, ia merutuki gumanannya yang sepertinya terdengar jelas oleh yang lain. Hoon dan Aj hanya menggeleng melihat rekan sejawat mereka yang mengatakan hari cerah, padahal jika dikatakan hari ini adalah petang suasana sudah mendukung meski itu masih jam 10 pagi.

" kurasa saudara kembar Aj hyung sudah mulai tidak waras.."

Komentar Baekhyun diangguki semangat oleh Aj. Tao hanya bisa menggeleng melihat Aj yang tenang-tenang saja mengetahui tingkah laku hyung biologis nya. Semua yang baru mengenal Aj pasti tidak akan percaya jika ia adalah saudarakembar Eli, kembar? Ya keduanya kembar, mirip? Sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya, keduanya sama sekali tidak terlihat memiliki hubungan lain kecuali teman sekampus dan sekelas meski pada kenyataannya mereka sangatlah dekat. Bahkan Eli bisa merasakan apa yang Aj rasakan meseki itu bertentangan dengan suasana hatinya. Tao pun dulu sempat menyangsikan kebenaran jika keduanya kembar saat Eli dan Aj harus tinggal dirumahnya di china karna keperluan bisnis kedua orang tuanya. Meski mereka memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Huang, terlihat ketidak dekatannya Aj dengan dua namja China yang tinggal di rumahnya ( Lay dan Tao ).  
Kevin tersenyum saat Tao memberikan buku catatannya, beruntung Tao seornag yang rajin mencatat.

" gomawo.."

Tao mengangguk.  
Hoon duduk di bangkunya didepan Kevin dan Tao yang memang sebangku, ia melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum saat mendapati bangku di sebelah Kevin dan Tao kosong.

" mereka berdua belum kembali?"

" belum, Dongho tsedang membujuk namja jelek itu untuk minta maaf tsama Kyungtsoo hyung.."

Ucap Sehun. Hoon mengangguk mendengar ucapan cadel dari Sehun. Sehun adalah namja tampan yang berumur sama dengan orang yang ia tanyakan, Dongho.

" memang siapa yang kalian maksud?"

Tanya Kevin.  
Hoon tersenyum pada Kevin yang sedang menulis dan menatap mereka ingin tau.

" nanti kau akan tau,hehe.."

Tidak lama suara rebut-ribut terdengar dari luar kelas seorang namja imut sedang mengikuti namja berkulit tan masuk kedalam kelas dengan permintaan yang tidak jelas.

" berhenti menggangguku Shin Dong Ho! Aku tidak bersalah!"

" YAA!"

Namja berkulit tan itu tidak perduli dengan teriakan Dongho dan langsung duduk di samping kiri Kevin, Sedangkan Dongho hanya mendengus langsung duduk di samping kanan Tao yang menatapnya iba. Menurut Dongho membujuk namja berkulit tan tersebut sama dengan membujuk eomanya untuk tidak pergi berbelanja dan itu mustahil. Ia memasang wajah memelasnya kearah Tao yang hanya di hadiahi cengiran tidak berarti dari namja China penggila bela diri itu.

" Kai…"

Namja dengan panggilan Kai itu hanya menggelengkan bahunya.  
Kriss berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya yang mungkin sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran, namun namja tampan berwajah datar itu terlalu tidak perduli tatapan tidak suka yang Dosennya berikan.

Kriss Pov

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang kelasku dimana seorang dosen tengah mengajar, ia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka dan menyuruhku untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatanku lagi dan aku sama sekali tidak perduli. Aku duduk disamping seorang namja yang aku bilang dia lumayan cantik untuk menjadi seorang namja dan yah memang benar yang ku katakan, karna seseorang pasti akan langsung mengakuinya dia namja cantik dengan tampang berbinar-binar.  
Semua berputar begitu membosankan, keputusanku mengikuti keinginan Kevin tidak merubah apapun. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan kecuali melihat dongsaeng kecilku itu tersenyum riang menyambut semua chingu barunya. Kevin? Ya jika mengingat bagaimana dulu Kevin seorang namja kecil yang tertidur disamping tangan mommy ku dengan usapan lembut dari yeoja yang selama 11 tahun meninggalkanku aku membencinya! Aku menganggap namja mungil itu sebagai dalang dari semua yang menimpaku selama 11 tahun itu, namja mungil yang mommyku titipkan dengan sebuah senyuman di ahir sisa nafasnya, dialah Sung Hyun. Saat terahir aku melihat mommyku terkubur aku menangis dan berteriak tidak terima pada NYA, aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan yeoja yang ku sebut dia sebagai mommyku namun IA memanggil yeoja itu ke sisi NYA. Kau tau apa yang dilakukan namja mungil yang mommyku titipkan padaku? Dia tersenyum menaburi bunga-bunga di atas gundukan tanah yang memisahkan kami dengan jasad mommy, aku sempat menatapnya marah namun Selly ajumma mengatakan untuk menahan emosiku. Aku tidak perduli saat seseorang memanggil Sunghyun untuk membawanya pergi kepanti asuhan, akupun berjalan mengikuti daddy berusaha tidak perduli dengan janji yang pernah aku buat dengan mommy tentangnya hingga aku melihat mommyku tersenyum memintaku untuk menjaganya.  
Waktu berjalan cepat dan semua berjalan tidak beraturan, dan tidak terkendali membawa emosi yang begitu dalam. Meski aku membawa Sunghyun atau yang sekarang biasa aku panggil Kevin itu kerumahku, tidak banyak yang aku lakukan padanya bahkan hingga 2 tahun aku masih menyalahkannya yang ku anggap dia anak haram dari mommyku dengan namja yang membawa eomaku pergi. Dan saat kematian Daddy, Selly mengungkapkan semuanya. Semua hal yang membuatku tiba-tiba membenci diriku sendiri. Membenci diriku yang selama 18 tahun umurku saat ini menyalahkan kepergian mommy dengan orang lain, menyalahkan seorang yang pergi dengan mengaku mencintai orang lain yang pada kenyataannya adalah mommy pergi karna ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk daddy dan aku. Tidak ingin kami melihatnya sakit dan lemah, ia terlalu menghawatirkan kami yang nantinya akan lebih sakit saat melihatnya terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku bodoh karna percaya kata-katanya yang membenci daddy dan aku, aku bodoh tidak pernah mencari tahu tentangnya. Dan yang membuatku semakin membenci diriku sendiri adalah aku tidak ada disampingnya saat dia membutuhkan teman, hanya Kevin. Namja kecil yang ku temui tengah tertidur disamping ranjang pesakitan yang membuatnya berbaring. Namja yang ku kira berumur 6 tahun dan anak hasil perselingkuhannya bahkan aku menyindirnya dengan ucapan sinis dan dingin. _' Anak harammu cukup tau diri untuk tidur disaat aku kemari..'_ dan saat aku tahu bahwa namja manis yang ku kira berumur 6 tahun itu ternyata berumur 11 tahun dan dia benar-benar dongsaengku aku menyesal sungguh menyesal mengatakan itu pada mommy. Selly menceritakan semua hal yang membuatku takut, ya aku takut jika mommy hanya menganggap Kevin sebagai anaknya karna hanya dia yang 11 tahun selalu bersamanya, bahkan Selly mengatakan sering mendekap namja mungil itu saat ia menjerit melihat mommy lemah dengan keadaan penyakitnya. Seorang anak yang besar dan selalu tinggal dirumah sakit selama 11 tahun..kini aku mengerti mengapa mommy memintaku membawa Kevin melihat isi dunia, ya..karna selama ia hidup dia hanya melihat bagaimana mommy menangis dan menjerit kesakitan. Yang ia tahu hanya perasaan khawatir dan khawatir.

" Kriss! Kriss! Kau melamun?"

Sebuah tepukan membuyarkan ingatanku tentang kehidupanku. Ku lihat Suho tersenyum sambil membawa tasnya, ah- ternyata lamunanku mengusir kejenuhan dengan dosen yang tadi. Aku mengangguk.

" wae? Kau ada masalah kami akan membantumu jika kau mau.."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuatku menggeleng.  
Sudah hampir satu bulan aku pindah dan belajar di kampus ini bersama namja-namja yang menurut Kevin unik ini. Dan mereka memang unik dengan segala tingkah laku mereka yang sering tidak terkendali dan tidak jelas.

" mau ikut melihat festival olahraga tidak? Meski aku kesal karna si panda menjadikan ajang ini sebagai balas dendam karna aku melarangnya berkelahi tapi aku ingin melihat dan menyemangati dongsaeng pandaku itu.."

Ucap Lay.  
Semua mengangguk setuju dan menunggu reaksiku. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kami tiba di gedung olahraga, mataku langsung menemukan apa yang ingin ku lihat - Senyum Kevin, dongsaengku. Dia tersenyum saat mengalahkan lawan-lawannya dan dengan gaya imut dan polosnya ia membantu lawan-lawannya kepinggir lapangan. Kata Daddy kelakuannya yang sedang seperti itu sama dengan kelakuan mommy. Ku lihat seorang duduk di sampingku, Luhan tersenyum datang bersama seorang namja yang ku kenal bernama Sehun dan Dongho mereka satu kelas dengan Kevin.

" sepertinya akan seru, pertarungan anak panda dengan anak ikan..hehe Sehun kau pilih dukung siapa?"

" tidak tau, Tao dan Kepin tsama-tsama chingu kita.."

Perkataan Sehun hanya diangguki oleh Dongho.  
Aku melihat bagaimana Kevin berusaha melawan Huang Zi Tao, yang baru-baru ini aku tau bahwa dia saudara tiri darai Lay. Pantas dia memiliki nama yang berbeda dengan Lay, dan yang ku lihat bagaimana Lay amat menyayangi Tao. Jujur aku iri pada Lay yang bisa menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada Tao meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedangkan aku? Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berkata lembut pada Kevin meski sekarang aku tau dia benar-benar dongsaengku.  
Kevin berjuang melawan Tao dengan semua keahlian yang ia miliki, ah aku ingat saat bagaimana aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa membantu sama sekali saat Kevin dibully teman-temannya dulu. Aku melihatnya babak belur dengan tangis yang ia tahan namun aku sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk membantunya justru aku menyeringai hingga daddy menyuruhnya mengikuti latihan beladiri.  
'BRUKK'  
Mataku terbelalak saat mendengar suara seseorang terbanting kuat. Semua isi ruang olahraga terdiam, aku bisa melihat Kevin terkapar. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal,' ani!'.

" Kevin? Gwacana?"

Dapat ku dengar seorang wasit menanyai keadaan Kevin, setelah mengumumkan pemenangnya beberapa orang masuk termasuk aku yang benar-benar khawatir terhadapnya. Ku tarik seseorang yang berusaha menolongnya- Tao dan mendorongnya menjauh dari Kevinku.

" Kevin! Kevin!"

Dapat ku lihat ia membuka matanya sekejap dan tersenyum sebelum ia pingsan.  
Panik, itulah yang terjadi padaku. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan mommy dan daddyku dengan menyedihkan, sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kevin dongsaengku satu-satunya. Ku bawa ia ke rumah sakit terdekat.

" bagaimana keadaanya dok?"

" tidak ada yang serius, hanya luka lebam yang paling dua hari hilang.."

Aku mengangguk dan memasuki ruang inap Kevin, ku lihat Kevin sudah sadar dan sedang memandang keluar jendela. Aku tau ia sadar aku memasuki ruangan itu namun ia tidak menoleh.

" kau, lain kali tidak akan ku ijinkan kau bertarung lagi.."

Ucapku dingin. Kevin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, aku duduk sambil mencari kesibukan dengan mengupas sebuah apel untuknya. Aku ingat dia suka sekali dengan buah ini bahkan jika sedang kumat kegilaannya dia akan membeli banyak buah apel dan bisa menghabiskannya dengan hitungan menit.

"..aku selalu bermimpi mengajak mom keluar meski hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit.."

Ucapan lirih itu membuatku menghentikan aktifitasku. Aku menatapnya, wajahnya sungguh sendu. Wajah kesepian dan kesakitan yang selama ini tidak pernah aku lihat di wajah cantiknya, aku kaget saat melihat air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya.

"..mom selalu bilang suatu hari akan mengajakku pergi melihat akuarium di seoul bersama hyung dan daddy.."

" Kevin-"

" dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, dia berjanji akan menemaniku terus bahkan hingga aku memiliki cucu nantinya..dia bohong hyung..dia membohongiku.."

Ku dengar sebuah isakan lirih keluar dari bibirnya. Ku taruh pisau dan appel

" selalu setiap aku berulang tahun aku berdoa untuknya, aku tidak pernah berharap mainan atau apapun yang aku inginkan hanya bisa bermanja di dalam pelukannya tanpa berpikir dia akan kesakitan atau akan membahayakan nyawanya, aku ingin dia sembuh dan menepati janjinya..jangankan bisa bermanja, melihat senyumnyapun aku tak bisa hyung.."

" Kevin.."

Dia terus mengatakan bagaimana keinginan yang selalu terpendam dalam dirinya.

" she's liar! Dia mengingkari janjinya untuk pergi jalan-jalan, ia mengingkari janji untuk selalu disampingku! Untuk selalu menjagaku! Untuk tidak membiarkan ku sendiri..dia jahat! Dia-"

'PLAKK'  
Sebuah tamparan menghentikan ceracauannya, ia menatapku yang masih shock dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Matanya, mata yang teduh itu terlihat begitu lemah.

" Kevin..?"

Kevin hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk menahan isakannya, aku hilang akal hingga aku memeluknya erat mencium puncak kepalanya untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangku padanya. Rasa takutku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi.

" cukup, aku tau kau begitu menderita..aku tau..mianhe, mianhe selama ini tidak melihatmu…"

" hy- hikz –hung.."

" menangislah, gwacana.. aku ada disini, aku akan selalu menemani dan menjagamu..aku akan membuktikannya.."

Lama Kevin terisak hingga terdengar sebuah deruan nafas teratur di telinga ku. Kevin tertidur dalam tangisnya. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang setelah mendengar ia menangis dan menceracau tentang keinginannya yang tidak lebih hampir sama denganku dulu. Aku terus mengusap punggung nya perlahan sambil terus mencium puncak kepalanya.

'CKLEKK'

Tao Pov

Aku cemas mengingat teman sebangku ku terkapar tadi. Aku terus berlari meninggalkan kampus saat Lay-ge mengatakan dimana ia dirawat dan tidak perduli teriakan Lay-ge dan chinguku yang lain jika masih ada pertandingan lain yang membutuhkan tenagaku, aku khawatir pada chingu sebangku ku itu hingga membawaku berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat. Nafasku memburu karna aku berlari kerumah sakit ini yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kampus dan yang membuat nafasku serasa sesak aku berlari naik tangga ke lantai 5 gedung ini. Ku atur nafasku perlahan dan siap membuka pintu..  
'PLAKK'  
Sebuah tamparan menghentikan langkahku untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi.

" Kevin..?"

Dapat kulihat seseorang memunggungiku dan ku lihat Kevin yang tersenyum sambil menunduk menahan isakannya. Tidak begitu lama otakku untuk memproses siapa namja yang kini memeluk Kevin erat sambil mencium puncak kepalanya, seperti ada rasa takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi. Aku menekan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku, dadaku sakit melihat ini.

" cukup, aku tau kau begitu menderita..aku tau..mianhe, mianhe selama ini tidak melihatmu…"

" hy- hikz –hung.."

" menangislah, gwacana.. aku ada disini, aku akan selalu menemani dan menjagamu..aku akan membuktikannya.."

Lama Kevin terisak hingga terdengar sebuah deruan nafas teratur di telinga ku. Kevin tertidur dalam tangisnya. Sungguh! Aku merasa sesuatu yang salah dalam diriku, sakit yang teramat dalam dadaku saat melihat Kriss-_ge_ mengusap punggung nya perlahan sambil terus mencium puncak kepala Kevin.

'CKLEKK'

Aku melepaskan peganganku pada ganggang pintu, ku lihat Kriss-_ge _menoleh kearahku dan untuk beberapa lama ia membaringkan tubuh Kevin.

"mian, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu..aku ha-"

" it's okay, come here.."

Langkahku terasa begitu pelan saat melihatnya sekali lagi mencium kening Kevin. Kriss-_ge_ duduk sambil mengupas sebuah appel dan menyodorkannya padaku.

" mian, karna kesalahanku Kevin ha-"

" it's enough, want try it?"

Kriss-_ge_ menyuruhku membuka mulutku dan menyumpalnya dengan buah appel yang lumayan cukup besar untuk ku telan bulat-bulat.

" mian, karna tadi telah mendorongmu..tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu meski dalam keadaan khawatir sekalipun.."

Ucapnya dingin.  
Aku harus menghela nafas karna sama sekali dia tidak memberiku waktu untuk berbicara banyak.

" arraso, aku juga a-"

" Lay mengatakan kau terlalu khawatir, gwacana Kevin baik-baik saja.."

Aku harus mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk mengingatkan bahwa namja di depanku ini tidak mengijinkanku untuk menyelesaikan ucapanku.  
Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, aku masih kesal dengan kelakuan Kriss-_ge_ yang tidak membiarkanku berbicara. Dan aku masih bingung apa yang membuatku merasa dadaku sessak dan sakit tadi, bahkan sebelum pulang aku sempat mengecek keadaan jantungku dan aman, tidak ada yang salah dengan jantung dan hatiku?

" Aigoo- Baby Panda eoma sudah pulang.."

" anyeong eoma.."

Seorang yeoja mungil paruh baya mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan mengecupku singkat. Aku tersenyum melihat yeoja ini memanjakanku lebih seperti anak kandungnya. Ya dia Kim Ryeowook, atau yang selalu aku pannggil eoma. Dia adalah eoma Kim bersaudara, ya Eli atau Kim Kyung Jae dan Kim Jae Seop atau biasa di panggil AJ keduanya adalah saudara sepupuku.

" Aj bangunkan Eli untuk makan malam.."

" ne. Zi Xing –_ge_.."

Aj-_ge_ langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya bersama Appanya yang sedang menikmati siaran televise, hah dua orang itu memiliki kebiasaan yang sama suka dengan berita diTV. Aku pamit kekamarku untuk mandi dan bergantian.  
Suasana makan malam selalu saja ramai dengan ocehan eoma yang ingin sekali melihat pacar Lay-_ge_. Ya semua sudah tau jika Lay-_ge_ berpacaran dengan namja dan sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan baik itu Appa atau Eoma keduanya hanya mengangguk-angguk menyerahkan masalah itu pada kami sendiri.

" ah, Tao bagaimana keadaan Kevin?"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Eli, huh- aku lupa menceritakan tentang namja pigeon ini. Hem meski dia berumur sama seperti Aj-_ge_ dia tidak mau aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan _gege _atau hyung, aku tidak tau alasannya tapi aku tidak begitu perduli dan namja pigeon ini terang-terangan mengatakan dia menyukai chinguku itu, dia menyukai Kevin.

" dia baik-baik saja, dan harus ku katakan padamu. Kau harus bersiap patah hati karna Kriss-_ge_ tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Kevinnya.."

" Mwo? Kriss?"

Tanya Lay_-ge_. Aku mengangguk dan menceritakan apa yang aku lihat tadi siang.  
Lay-_ge _ menatap Eli dengan tatapan iba sama dengan tatapan dari saudara kembarnya, Aj.

" jangan menyerah Kyungie-ah.."

Ucapan lembut dari eoma membuat Eli kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Kai

Lelah rasanya, sudah beberapa hari ini Dongho terus memarahiku dengan berbagai alasan. Ada apa sih anak itu? Menyebalkan.

_" Kau harus minta maaf pada Kyungsoo hyung!"_

Ucapannya terngiang di telingaku. Apa yang salah padaku? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf pada Kyungsoo hyung? Apa karna aku menolaknya? Ah- ini benar-benar gila. Dia mengatakan dia menyukaiku, apa itu tidak gila? Dia menyukaiku? Aku Namja! Sama sepertinya.  
Ku baringkan tubuhku di kasur empuk pelampiasan kegalauanku, tidak aku tidak bingung hanya saja aku bingung bagaimana mungkin seorang Do Kyungsoo ah, ani! Cho Kyung soo menyukaiku? Huff sepertinya aku harus ke psikater untuk menjelaskan bagaimana keadaanku yang di sukai namja itu.  
'CKLEKK'  
Ku dengar pintu kamarku terbuka, sebuah suara langkah kaki mengusik telingaku.

" Jonginie..kau sudah tidur?"

" hmm.."

Sebuah geraman cukup menjawab pertanyaan lembut dari seorang yeoja yang sudah ku pastikan jika itu adalah eomaku tercinta.

" KIM JONG IN! jika kau tidak bangun sekarang juga aku akan melemparkanmu keluar!"

Sebuah bentakan yang menggelegar membuatku seketika bangun dari rebahanku dan menatap seorang namja dengan kemeja putih biru berdiri di ambang pintu, dia appaku – Kim Young Woon atau sering orang memanggilnya Kangin. Aku menatap memelas pada yeoja berwajah malaikat di samping ranjangku dan mencoba mengeluarkan puppy eyesku.

" Kanginie- jongie lelah.."

" ah, chagy..aku tunggu di bawah..dan KAU!"

Aku menelan ludahku kasar.

" jangan lama-lama!"

Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku melihat eomaku tersenyum dan mendekatiku.

" eomaaa..kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan namja menyeramkan seperti appa sih?"

" haha, kau tau jawabannya chagy..ah palliwa..kau harus ikut dengan kami..kita akan mengunjungi saudara jauh kita.."

" mwo? Nuguya?"

" KIM JONGIN!"

Aku langsung kabur kekamar mandi saat mendengar teriakan dari appaku yang sangar itu.  
Selama perjalanan eoma terus bercerita tentang orang yang akan kita kunjungi hingga aku dan appaku capek mendengarnya.

" apa mereka tidak di rumah?"

" biar aku menelfonya.."

Eomaku memang semangat 45 untuk hal ini dan hanya mendapat sebuah anggukan dari appa. Ku dengar ia mengangguk-angguk dan menyahuti seseorang di line telp. Setelah menutup telpnya dia maju menekan-nekan password apartemen dan yah bisa dilihat bagaimana fasilitas yang ada di depanku. Sebuah apartemen mewah dengan arsitekture yang menajubkan, aku mengikuti eoma dan appa yang sudah masuk duluan.

" Wu Yi Fan! Wu Sung Hyun!"

Seseorang keluar dari sebuah kamar,namja itu? Aku kenal dia..bukannya dia yang berlari ke lapangan saat Kevin teman sekelasku terjatuh dari si panda?

" WuFan..bibi merindukanmuuu.."

Eoma mencium kening namja yang ia panggil WuFan, bukannya namanya Kriss?

" sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu.."

Namja itu hanya mengangguk saat appa menyapanya, dia menarikku kedepan dan menyuruhku untuk menghormatinya.

" ini anak kebanggaanku, Kim Jong In. Jongin berikan salam pada kakak sepupumu.."

" mwo?"

Aku hanya menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang appaku katakan tadi, dia membanggakanku? Dan namja ini sepupuku? Ah, dunia memang sudah gila.  
Lama aku terdiam dalam kesunyian menunggu eoma yang sedang menggunakan dapur milik namja yang ku tahu bernama Kriss dan sekarang bertransformasi menjadi Wu Yi Fan saudara sepupuku.

" kau belajar dengan sangat baik Wu Fan, semua pemegang saham menyukai hasil karyamu.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari eomaku kearah appa.

" aku yakin Minhyun noona dan Wu Xhang_-ge_ bangga padamu di surge sana.."

Ku lihat namja itu hanya mengangguk.

" Wu Fan, mana dongsaengmu? Apa dia sudah tertidur?"

Tanya eoma.

" aku memberinya obat tidur tadi, mungkin beberapa menit lagi dia akan terbangun.."

Ucap namja itu lirih, apa yang ku dengar? Ucapan lirih penuh penyesalan.  
Aku menatap appa untuk mendapatkan jawban dari apa yang terjadi namun appa justru menatapku lembut berusaha mengatakan dalam tatapan matanya agar aku menyimpan pertanyaanku untuk nanti. Eoma meletakkan omelet dan beberapa menu masakan di hadapan kami dia tersenyum mengusap pelan rambut namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang nya itu.

" jangan merasa bersalah, kau taukan dongsaengmu seorang yang kuat..dan jikapun saat ini ia sedang lemah ia akan bangkit lagi.."

Ku dengar sebuah suara di belakangku.

" bibi.."

" aah..uri sunghyuuuniee..kau sudah bangun?"

" ne,.."

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang namja manis di belakangku. Kevin?  
Kevin duduk di samping Kriss dan meletakkan bonekanya di pangkuan Kriss, tunggu? Mereka tinggal satu rumah? Mereka?

" ah, Kai? Jadi Kai anak bibi Teukie?"

" Bibi?"

Tanyaku pelan. Kevin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kyung Soo Pov

" Kyungsoo-ah palliwa makan malam sudah siap.."

Suara Eomaku terdengar tidak merubah minatku untuk makan. Huuufft aku patah hati lagi, aku melihat Kai bergandengan mesra dengan yeoja-yeoja genit itu dan itu membuat hatiku sakit, dia sama sekali tidak melihatku.

" Kyungsoo.."

Aku melihat appaku yang baru saja pulang dari kantor yah dapat ku lihat dari pakaiannya yang masih raapi dengan kemeja putihnya.

" aku turun.."

Sahutku sedikit meninggikan ucapanku menyahuti suara eoma. Appa menatapku yang berjalan lunglai, dia menepuk pundakku dan memberikanku sedikit senyumnya.

" jangan perlihatkan wajah bodohmu di hadapan istriku.."'

" ne appa.."

mimpi apa aku hingga aku terlahir menjadi anak dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin? Aku menghela nafas dan menunjukkan sebuah senyum ceria kearah appaku itu dan dia mengangguk meninggalkan aku kekamarnya. Eoma memasak banyak untuk makan malam dan tersenyum damai saat melihatku datang.  
Suasana hatiku memang tidak mendukungku untuk membawa motor kekampus jadi ku putuskan untuk ikut dengan appa yang akan berangkat kekantor.

" kau seperti seorang yang bodoh ckckck.."

" diam saja appa, aku sedang meruntuki nasibku yang menjadi anakmu.."

Haha, appaku terkekeh. Seperti biasa kami tidak pernah akur, dan jarang-jarang kami bisa diam jika sedang bersama. Kata eoma aku memiliki sifat yang sama dengan namja berwajah iblis itu beruntung saja wajahku menurun dari wajah cantik eoma jadi ya bisa di bilang aku sedikit beruntung hehe. Ia melambai saat aku berdiri menunggunya meninggalkan gerbang kampus dengan mobil kesayangannya itu, huh aku sedikit iri dengan mobil itu appaku bilang itu mobil kesayangannya dan de el el yang malas ku ingat kembali.

" Kyuuuungsooo hyuung!"

Teriakan childish dari seseorang membuatku menoleh, aku menggeleng pada namja imut dengan rambut kura-kura hitam itu. Dongho langsung memelukku erat membuatku susah bernafas dengan paksa aku mendorong namja yang gemar memelukku itu hingga dia nyengir menatapku.

" hyung hyung hyuuung.."

" aiss, mimpi apa semalam sepagi ini sudah diganggu tuyul sepertimu!"

" aiss, hyung jahat! Ah itu Taaaooo! Pandaaaampppp "

Aku membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku, teriakan Dongho memang benar-benar menyusahkan. Ku lihat Tao dan Lay hyung berjalan beriringan dengan Tao yang malas-malasan di ikuti dengan duo kembar yang berbeda yang sedang berantem tidak jelas dibelakang Tao.

" seperti biasa kau kesiangan Tao?"

Tanya Dongho, Tao hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tidak lama aku melihat Kriss-_ge_ dan Kevin berjalan menuju arah kami, seperti biasaKevin tampak sudah sehat dan ceria setelah beberpa hari yang lalu ia pingsan di arena saat bertanding dengan Tao. Dan jangan lupakan namja di samping Kevin yang sukses menyihir beberapa murid dengan charisma yang dimilikinya.  
'DEGH!'  
Darah di dalam tubuhku seakan berdesir dengan cepat ketika aku melihatnya, melihat namja yang ku cintai berjalan kearahku mesra dengan seorang yeoja.

" Aiss..si Kamjong itu!"

Desisan Dongho membuatku sadar, aku tidak mau Kai melihatku sebagai seorang yang rapuh. Aku masih memasang wajah ceriaku pada semuanya.

" pacar baru?"

Tanya Baekyun padanya, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

" heh, anak itu! Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia adalah dongsaeng Taemin hyung dan anak dari Leeteuk ajumma.."

Guman Kiseop, semua mengangguk setuju, ya siapa yang menyangka kalau namja yang suka bergonta ganti pasangan dan arogan itu anak dari Leeteuk ajumma? Seorang yang terkenal dengan senyum dan hati malaikatnya? Dan Taemin hyung? Ya jika wajahnya tidak mirip hampir 100% dengan namja manis itu semua akan menyangsikan keberadaannya di keluarga leeteuk ajumma, masih mending Kim bersaudara yang meski 100% berbeda wajah namun kelakuan mereka sama saja.  
Dosenpun terlihat begitu semangat menerangkan materi-materi baru, aku selalu saja tidak focus. Ku edarkan pandanganku memandang seluruh isi kelas, bisa ku lihat bagaimana AJ sedang memberikan deathglarenya pada saudara satu-satunya yang tengah cengingisan kearahnya di pojok depan. Beralih ku lihat Dongho dan Kiseopi hyung yang selalu rajin mendengarkan ceramah dari Dosen bernama lengkap Park Jung Min itu, keduanya benar-benar serasi. Aku masih ingat saat mendengar Kiseop hyung mengatakan suka pada namja di sampingnya itu, ia mengatakan di depan kelas dengan senyum yang manis menunjukan ketulusan dirinya dan aku tau betapa bodohnya chinguku yang bernama Dongho yang melemparinya barang-barang miliknya mengatakan jika Kiseop hyung sedang melucu. Hingga ahirnya Kiseop hyung tersenyum dan mengangguk, aku tidak tau bagaimana Kiseop hyung bisa menganggap perkataan Dongho sebagai penolakan atau penerimaan yang jelas keduanya tampak baik-baik saja. Mataku terarah pada sosok Sehun si namja pervert yang sedang memperhatikan hpnya, huff aku tau apa yang sedang ia lihat dan memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika namja itu penyuka video yadong, di samping Sehun aku melihat Tao yang entah mengapa sepertinya sedang melamun. Tidak biasanya ia melamun, seingatku di kelas ini dia dan Dongho adalah orang yang hiperaktif.  
'DEGH' dadaku sakit. Mataku menatap sesosok namja yang kini tengah tersenyum kearah Kevin, Kai? Kai tersenyum lembut kearah Kevin? Aku tidak tau mengapa ini terjadi, dia tersenyum senang kearah namja manis bersurai coklat itu.

" Kim Jong In! Kevin Woo! Berhenti membuat keributan!"

Ku lihat beberapa anak memperhatikan mereka, dan aku melihat Dongho melirikku..Kevin mengangguk-angguk meminta maaf namun Kai? Kai hanya terkekeh kembali membuat Kevin memekik, aku melihat Kai mengambil paksa buku bergambar panda yang dapat ku pastikan itu milik Tao dari Kevin.

" Kalian berdua aku hukum! Cepat kalian pergi ke halaman dan bersihkan rumput hingga bersih!"

" mwo?"

Jungmin songsaenim memberikan deathglare kepada Kai, membuat Kai harus menurut pada namja berusia hampir mirip dengan Leeteuk ajumma hanya berbeda tahun saja. Sakit di dada saat aku melihat Kai menarik tangan Kevin keluar kelas.

" songsaenim! Kevin tidak bersalah Kai yang-"

" Kim Kyung Jae, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Eli medesah frustasi mendapatkan pandangan mematikan si dosen dengan sexy charisma itu, sepertinya ia tidak terima jika Kevin ikut di hukum dan ingin melawan tapi akan lebih berbahaya jika Eli tetap ngotot dari pendiriannya bisa jadi ia akan mendapat hukuman juga dan tentu saja ceramah gratis dari Lay-_ge_.  
Tao dan yang lainnya mengajakku kekantin, yah sekedar berkumpul atau makan siang bersama. Dan sekilas aku melihat kearah lapangan, di sana ada Kevin dan Kai yang masih bersih-bersih. Aku melihat Kai yang begitu berbeda untuk saat ini, dia terlihat senang dengan hukuman yang Jungmin songsae berikan. Entah itu firasatku saja atau memang itu yang terjadi.

" katsihan Kepin, haluts ikut dihukum.."

" kau benar Sehun-ah, malaikatku terlalu baik untuk tidak protes dengan songsae killer itu!"

Sahut Eli sambil merangkul Sehun.

" Kai dihukum lagi? Aiss, anak itu benar-benar membuatku geram.."

Ku lihat Taemin hyung memandang Kai gemas, hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya perlahan dan membuatnya tersenyum. Minho hyung paling tau cara bagaimana saudara Kai itu tidak meluapkan emosinya. Aku melihat Tao memandang ke samping lapangan, saat aku menoleh kearah pandangan Tao aku melihat seorang dengan rambut pirang memandang Kevin dan Kai dengan tatapan sendu, Kriss-_ge_?. Ku perjelas pandanganku dan benar dia Kriss-_ge_, sedang apa ia di sana?

" Tao?"

Ku panggil Tao beberapa kali hingga yang lain ikut memperhatikan Tao, Kisop hyung mengangguk dan tersenyum meletakkan tangannya di pundak namja mirip panda itu.

" Tao-er, kau sedang jatuh cinta eoh?"

Bisiknya, dan bisikan itu tidak terlalu lemah sehingga kami bisa mendengarnya. Sepertinya namja panda itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang Kiseop hyung katakan dia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memegang pundak Tao histeris membuat Tao kaget dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kea rah namja hiperaktif itu.

" kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan namja itu? Jinca?"

" eh, apa?"

Semua tersenyum-senyum menggoda Tao yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dengan ketidak sadarannya itu. Aku hanya menggeleng mencoba mengalihkan pandangaku kearah Kai dan Kevin lagi. Mereka tampak benar-benar tidak bisa bersama karna Kai selalu menjahilinya hingga aku melihat Kriss-_ge _ mendekati mereka dan menarik Kevin pergi. Mungkinkah Kriss-_ge_ cemburu pada Kevin?

+ Next Capterrr


End file.
